manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Piggsy
"Piggsy angry! Aarrgghhnngry!" '' '''Piggsy' is a character and the quaternary antagonist in Manhunt. Description Piggsy is a deranged and cannibalistic mass murderer, who wears a skinned pig's head over his face while slaughtering victims with a chainsaw. Appearing to be an obese middle-aged man, he's almost completely inhuman in behavior and has lost all connection with reality. His mentality has degraded into an animalistic and child-like state, as he seems to only be capable of speaking a few basic words or mimicking a pig's grunts. He's a remorseless killer, butchering all those who come across his path with a chainsaw. Because of this, Piggsy became Starkweather's star performer in his snuff films and slaughtered dozens, if possibly hundreds, of runners. Starkweather kept Piggsy chained and locked up in the abandoned attic of his estate while feeding him human flesh, which was delivered to him by Cerberus guards. Despite the fact that they were cold-blooded professional killers, the Cerberus operatives treated him with both genuine fear and disgust. He's the final adversary Cash faces off against in the game and is a deadly opponent. Biography Sometime before the events of Manhunt, Piggsy was enlisted by Starkweather to perform in his snuff film ring. It's commonly believed Piggsy was James Earl Cash's predecessor, but he went insane due to the violence and was seen as a weak (yet entertaining) individual in the eyes of Starkweather. Piggsy had a long and successful career in Starkweather's company, starting in such movies as "Piggsy's Greatest Hits" and "Piggsy's Bloopers"See official Manhunt instruction manual.. Shortly after those films were produced, Starkweather locked Piggsy away in the attic of his estate before employing James Earl Cash. Events of Manhunt While locked-away in the attic of the estate, Cerberus guards are seen feeding Piggsy human remains. Shortly after Cash is transported to the estate grounds, he is seen breaking the chains that bind him and escaping. After arming himself with a Chainsaw, he kills the Cerberus operatives guarding his lair as they fan out throughout the estate in pursuit of Cash. Piggsy eventually confronts Cash and ambushes him in an elevator destined for the Director's room. Cash escapes the elevator and finds himself in the abandoned attic of the estate, with Piggsy hot on his trail. They hunted for each other in the attic until Cash is able to cripple Piggsy with two Glass Shards and a Wooden Spike. Piggsy, wounded and scared for his life, retreats to his lair. Cash follows in pursuit, and is ambushed by Piggsy once more. He chases Cash to the top of the estate's spiraling staircase, just outside of Starkweather's room, and confronts Cash for the final time. After stepping on an unsecured metal grate above the staircase and nearly breaking it, Cash spots a weakness he can exploit. After luring him to the grate once more, it comes crashing down underneath his weight. Piggsy is able to grab onto the edge of the floor, but drops his chainsaw in doing so. Cash calmly picks up the chainsaw and slices his forearms off, sending him plummeting to his death. Gallery 'Manhunt' Manhunt_2011-06-28_11-32-39-53.JPG|Piggsy with the Cerberus Manhunt_2011-06-29_12-13-57-70.JPG Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-48-22-46.JPG Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-54-41-21.JPG|Piggsy stepping on the grid Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-56-36-37.JPG|Piggsy's fall Manhunt_2011-08-12_13-33-55-84.jpg|Piggsy's corpse in Hard as Nails 'Other' p16.JPG|Piggsy artwork p17.JPG|Piggsy and beta Cash action figures Cjrc9.png|Piggsy action figure in GTA San Andreas ProjectManhunt_MerchScreenshot05.jpg|Real Piggsy statue manhunt 2011-08-24 23-02-03-00.JPG|Gameplay with the Piggsy skin cheat enabled manhunt 2011-08-12 19-50-36-03.JPG|Graffitti near Piggsy's room 'Slideshow' Manhunt31.gif|Piggsy's death animation Trivia Manhunt *If you try to attack Piggsy while unarmed (Or the Wooden Spike/Shard without executing him), Piggsy will not lose any health. The only way to damage him is through executions. *If Cash can acquire weapons (mainly using cheat or trainer) and shoot Piggsy, he will not take any damage if you shoot him in the chest, arms, or legs. Otherwise, if you shoot him once in the head, he'll die instantly and you can get his chainsaw. *Piggsy has shown some degree of peak human physicality. He's strong enough to break through his chains and even lift or toss a full grown man with ease (like he did with Cash in a deleted scene). He's resilient when he is either stabbed, punched, or even shot. And even with his large build, is still capable of chasing down his target and even jumping obstacles. *There was originally a wire execution where Cash would hop on Piggsy's back to wrap the wire around his neck then hops down to strangle him, but ends up being tossed over Piggsy. A nearly strangled Piggsy runs away and Cash soon gets up with his hand on his head. A video featuring this behavior, can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCrVJLZ0TOk *There are 500 Piggsy statues that were produced by Rockstar as collectibles (see image in gallery). They are extremely rare and are up for pretty high prices. *If you acquire a chainsaw via trainer and attempt to execute Piggsy with it, it'll play the same animation used for executing Starkweather. The model will remain the same (the stomach will not open when slashed), no sound will be emitted, and the level will end once the execution is over. A possible reason why this happens is that the level is programmed to end when that specific animation plays. The reason it plays on Piggsy is most likely because he shares the same special body type Starkweather does. *Piggsy's corpse can be found in the level Hard as Nails, but a trainer is required to get to it. *In the first encounter with Piggsy during Deliverance, his crotch is visible, but when he is encountered again, it's gone. *One of the Pervs from the Wii and PC versions of Manhunt 2 wears a pig mask, which may be a nod to Piggsy. *Two Piggsy corpses can be found in the level Divided They Fall. You can find them in one of the rooms, in the apartment block. They are beheaded, and their stomachs are heavily wounded. *He is the only boss to fight exclusively using a melee weapon, due to Binbag, and the Scarecrow being cut from the games. *There was an unused plotline in earlier stages of development, involving an incident between Piggsy and Scarecrow which is mentioned, but never detailed. It isn't clear as to what the "debacle," is as the bonus features put it, has to do with the storyline or the progression of the game. What is clear is that Piggsy and Scarecrow are both bitter enemies. Other games developed by Rockstar *Piggsy, James Earl Cash, Tommy Vercetti, and Lance Vance action figures can be found in Zero's RC Shop at San Fierro in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *In Bully, at the Happy Volts Asylum, you can find a picture of a pig with the word "piggy" below it, perhaps a reference to Piggsy. *Pig masks can be purchased and worn in Grand Theft Auto V. This may be a nod to Piggsy. *In Bully, next to Zoe's house, there is a building where one can hear some chainsaw and pig noises. This may be a nod to Piggsy. *A Pig mask makes an appearance in Red Dead Redemption 2 as a secret collectible Other *He is possibly based on Vincent Smith from Motel Hell, a 1980s horror-comedy film, due to the fact that both he (Vincent) and Piggsy wear Pig-Masks and wield chainsaws as a weapon. *It's also possible that Piggsy may be based on Leatherface, the main antagonist of the 1974 horror film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, as both he and Piggsy attack their victims with a chainsaw, or wear masks of humans/pigs. Also, both have a diet of human flesh. *In the boardgame Spinespur, one of the characters, Pigskin, is a cannibalistic butcher who wears a rotting pighead, a possible reference to Piggsy. *In Dead Rising 2, there is a boss named Randall "Randy" Tugman who wears a pig suit and wields a large chainsaw. This may be a nod to Piggsy. References ru:Пиггси hy:Պիգսի Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt Category:Deceased